Daily challenges
Daily challenges is a special challenge which is comprised of a random set of predefined rules. It's accessible like every other challenge from the list of challenges in the Portal screen if the player has reached zone 100 at least once, ever. Each day spawns a new challenge with a different set of rules randomly generated from a pool of rules. The challenges do not have a specific end point, instead, they end where the player chooses for them to end. Completing a daily challenge will increase Helium earned by a multiplier which is also generated, and depends on the difficulty of the rules the challenge is made out of. This makes all daily challenges Helium challenges. Overview When Daily Challenges are unlocked, a new button will appear in the list of challenge called Daily. Clicking it will select the challenge of the specific day. The player is also allowed to run the challenge of the previous 6 days by clicking the respective days, assuming they haven't been completed already. Once started, the player can spend as long as they want on the challenge itself. You do not have to finish the challenge before the time at which the next week's Daily Challenge is rolled. If you start a challenge on Monday and finish it next Monday, all challenges from the previous week will still be accessible. This means there is a maximum possible buffer of having Eight daily Challenges at once. When in a Daily Challenge, the Abandon challenge function is replaced with the Finish Daily function. Each Daily Challenge can only be started once. The challenge ends either when the player uses the Finish daily button or if they Portal. Using the button will allow the player to spend the Helium earned in the run and the bonus Helium in the Portal screen. Using the Portal without finishing the challenge first only lets the player spend the base Helium on Perks, and then the bonus Helium can be spent later in the View Perks menu. The game uses UTC time to determine when a new day starts. Rules Each Daily Challenge includes a variety of randomly generated rules. The number of rules that can appear at once is technically constrained, however there is no hard cap. Extra Notes Famine has the highest chance of being one of the modifiers. Bogged, Crits, Dedication, Weakness and Plague all have a lower chance of being one of the modifiers. Some daily challenge modifiers are now incompatible with each other. This includes: *Trimp Crit Chance Up and Trimp Crit Chance Down *Dedication and Famine *Bogged/Plague (effects killing Trimps quickly) and Rampage/Weakness (effect depends on Trimps being alive) The damage reflected to your Trimps by the Reflect modifier cannot be blocked. On the contrary, the damage from Explosive can be blocked but will pierce depending on the zone you're currently on. Empower stacks are applied whenever your current group of fighting Trimps are killed (by enemies, by abandoning them, by reflected damage). Deaths from Omnipotrimp explosions are excluded. Mutimps have 3x attack and 6x health, and are fast. Hulking Mutimps have 5x attack and 12x health, and are also fast. Both reward Metal when defeated. It is possible for enemies with Crits to have their critical damage stack with critical damage from Crushed, or from Corrupted Precision/Healthy and Precise. With the new Trimp Crit Chance modifiers, it is possible for Trimp Crit Chance to fall below 0%, or go above 100% (or even 200%!). Check this section for more details. Rewards When finished, either manually or by using the Portal, a Daily Challenge will give an amount of Helium which depends on its multiplier and the amount of Helium the player has earned in the run. Like with other Helium challenges, Helium spent on Wormholes does not lower the final bonus Helium gained from completing the challenge. The bonus Helium from any Daily challenge will not count towards the Bone Trader's Portal purchase. However, the base Helium still applies. For example, if you earn 8M Helium before finishing the challenge and gain 22M bonus from finishing it for a total of 30M Helium, only 8M Helium will be counted towards the Bone Portal. Weight Every daily challenge rolls for a list of random modifiers using various factors. The generator aims to pick a selection of mods for a total weight between 2.0 - 5.0, and is allowed a 0.5 margin of error. It can also occasionally roll beyond 5.5. Note that this range is not a linear distribution. The generator generally aims to fill the challenge with at least a large and a medium sized modifier, meaning it will rarely end up with a low total weight value. See the tables above for selected weights for modifiers. Once all modifiers are chosen, the sum of all weights of all modifiers is the total weight value of the challenge. Helium reward The total weight value directly corresponds to the final Helium reward, and is the result of the following calculation: ::Bonus Helium % = (75 * weight) + 20 The total bonus Helium cannot go below 100%, and cannot exceed 500%. Below is a table of selected weights and their corresponding Helium rewards. Other Rewards While in a Daily Challenge, Fluffy EXP gain is increased. This increase is tied directly to the bonus Helium percentage. Trivia * When introduced, contrary to other Helium challenges, the bonus Helium gained from completing a Daily Challenge would not count Helium spent on Wormholes, instead, it would multiply the current Helium number earned in the run. This was later changed to instead work like other Helium challenges. * Daily Challenges were added in patch 3.8. * In patch 4.3, one can now run any Daily Challenge from the past 7 days (up from 2 previously). Also 5 new modifiers are added. * In patch 4.8, two new modifiers are added (Trimp crit chance). Also, conflicting modifiers, such as Trimp Crit Chance Up and Trimp Crit Chance Down, can no longer appear in the same Daily Challenge. * In patch 4.10, Plagued and Bogged are made to spawn less frequently (about once per week on average). Category:About the game Category:Challenges